mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!
Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ (GBA) |platform = Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console |manual = |media = 32-megabit Cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) |nxtgame = Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) }} Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, also known in Japan as Super Donkey Kong 3: Nazo no Kuremisu Shima (スーパードンキーコング３～謎のクレミス島～, Sūpā Donkī Kongu Surī ~Nazo no Kuremisu Shima~, "Super Donkey Kong Three: Mysterious Isle Kremis") is the third game in the successful Donkey Kong Country series. It was first released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1996. It is succeeded by Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and has Donkey Kong Country Returns as a sequel. Donkey Kong Land III is also its semi-sequel. Nine years later, a remake for the game had finally been released on the Game Boy Advance in 2005. This version had finally been released on a handheld device and has some new additions added into the game. Two years later, Donkey Kong Country 3 had been released on December 2007 as a Christmas present on the Wii's Virtual Console. This game, along with the other two Donkey Kong Country games, were delisted on the Virtual Console on November 2012 in North America without awareness (November 25, 2012 in Europe, but with awareness). Story Many months after the Kremling Krew's defeat in Donkey Kong Country 2, the monkeys are all still very happy and still are partying. Also, they are said to be lying on hammocks drinking banana shakes. One day, Dixie noticed that Diddy had left early. She then found a dropped note saying that Donkey and Diddy himself are out on a trip to seek out the Northern Kremisphere. After a few days of searching, Dixie still notices that Donkey and Diddy are gone missing. She first goes to Wrinkly whom explains to her about Banana Birds and saves her game. Then, she goes to Funky's Rentals where Funky gives Dixie her toddler cousin, Kiddy, the only customer in the rentals. Soon enough, Dixie and Kiddy both went on an adventure to seek out the two monkeys. With the help of Wrinkly and the Brothers Bear, the monkeys scavenged through lakes, forests, coral reefs, and pipelines throughout Lake Orangatanga, Kremwood Forest, Cotton-Top Cove, Mekanos, K3, Razor Ridge and Pacifica (exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version) until they finally reached KAOS Kore. When scavenging through the KAOS Kore, Dixie and Kiddy finally reach the castle where KAOS is found. KAOS rematches the two monkeys. When KAOS is defeated, a curtain opens up, revealing that Baron K. Roolenstein is the one whom had been controlling KAOS the entire time. Out of rage, Baron K. Roolenstein decides to battle the two monkeys. Once Baron K. Roolenstein is defeated, a Bonus Coin pops up. The Kongs collect it, and the headless KAOS machine bounces down, throwing Donkey and Diddy out of it. (Donkey and Diddy Even though the two monkeys are rescued, the adventure is not over for Dixie and Kiddy. They still need to find the lost world of Krematoa, which is hidden underwater, with four rocks circling it. Once inside, rocks are needed to be busted to access the levels in the area, depending on the amount of Bonus Coins collected. Once all of the levels are completed, Baron K. Roolenstein is seen once more and can be rematched. Once he is defeated, he still doesn't stop. Dixie and Kiddy then have to gain all of the DK Coins to obtain the Gyrocopter, allowing them to soar at great heights and find all of the Banana Birds whom are needed to break the barrier of the Banana Bird Queen who soon kicks Baron K. Roolenstein out of the Northern Kremisphere. Kongs *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong Animal Buddies *Enguarde the Swordfish *Ellie the Elephant *Quawks the Parrot *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Brothers Bear *Bachelor *Baffle *Barnacle *Barter *Bazaar *Bazooka *Benny *Bjorn *Blizzard *Blue *Blunder *Boomer *Bramble *Brash Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Gleamin' Bream *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krosshair *Krumple *Kuchuka *Kuff 'n' Klout *Lemguin *Minkey *Nibbla *Re-Koil *Sneek *Skidda *Swoopy *TNT Knocka Worlds * Lake Orangatanga * Kremwood Forest * Cotton Top Cove * Mekanos * K3 * Razor Ridge * KAOS Kore * Krematoa Bosses *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *KAOS *Bleak *Barbos *Baron K. Roolenstein Cheats In order for the player to access these specific cheats, they must highlight a file on the selection menu and then press (L, R, R), (L, R, R), (L, R), (L, R) Then, the name entry is replaced with a code entry. Here are the following codes: Game Mods *'ASAVE': Automatically saves the game after each level is completed. *'LIVES': Grants 50 extra lives to Dixie and Kiddy Kong. *'WATER': After this code is entered, have Dixie and Kiddy swim to the waterfall (located to the west of Bazaar's General Store) in order to access a hidden area. They will be awarded all 85 Bonus Coins once the area is complete. *'HARDR': Eliminates all DK Barrels. An entirely completed game will have its completion status changed to 103%. *'TUFST': Eliminates all DK Barrels and Star Barrels. An entirely completed game will have its completion status changed to 105%. Visual Mods * COLOR: Changes Dixie from pink to purple and Kiddy from light blue to light green. * MERRY: Changes the stars from "Collect the Stars" to bells and "Grab __ Bananas!" having the bananas change to presents colored red and blue. Time Trials * ERASE: Erases the best time for Riverside Race. Music * MUSIC: Allows the player to access the music test. Differences from the Game Boy Version In 1997, a Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Country 3 acted as a semi-sequel to the original game. Please click on Donkey Kong Land III to see those differences. Differences from the Game Boy Advance Version In 2005, a Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 3 had been released with a fair amount of differences, due to the game's rush in creation. Please click on Donkey Kong Country 3 (Game Boy Advance) to see those differences. Reception GameRankings gave this game a score of 83.24%, based on its 5 reviews. de:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble fr:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! pl:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! it:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!! es:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! no:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! da:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! fi:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!